


What's for Dinner?

by 914616JAPSN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Live in Partner, M/M, loving relationship, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/914616JAPSN/pseuds/914616JAPSN
Summary: Stelljun in a loving relationship. They moved in together and can't help but tease each other the whole day. Come dinnertime, they can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase
Kudos: 35





	What's for Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I hope you like it still even with the errors (if any). Kamsa!

Sejun never thought the day would come when Stell would actually say yes and move in with him.

They have been dating for barely a year. But seeing that his boyfriend practically sleeps at his place every night, he thought, why not?

They love each other so much at this point that it is getting so hard to watch Stell leave his apartment. Heck, even seeing Stell get out of bed naked after a good fuck is already unbearable.

It is a common occurence, Stell kissing Sejun's forehead then his lips. Sejun hanging on to Stell's plump kisser not wanting to let go. Stell lifting fresh sheets off of himself, standing up fully naked in full view of Sejun who can't help but admire his boyfriend's toned body. Wearing each piece of clothing neatly arranged on Sejun's ottoman at the foot of the bed. Stell looking at him makes Sejun want to tear every piece of clothing off of his body again.

Stell loves seeing Sejun's expression when he does his little 'show' for him. He knows it turns the older man on.

He would painstakingly wear each item of clothing slowly. He used to wear briefs since he finds it more comfortable, but Sejun loves him in boxers, so he now wears them like a religion. Sejun deserves everything he wants, Stell thought, knowing that Sejun gives himself to Stell fully whenever they make love.

Since Stell moved in, every minute of every day became a long running teasing ritual.

Stell would 'accidentally' bend over Sejun to get something on the fridge whenever Sejun's getting something.

One night, Stell cooked Sejun's favorite sinigang and they are sitting in front of each other for dinner. Sejun is so excited to eat. When he's about to take a spoonful of soup onto his mouth, he stopped, almost spilling soup on himself. He felt a sudden sensation on his bulging crotch. The next thing he knows, Stell's big toe is caressing, encircling the tent on his pants ever so slowly.

"Pinapahirapan mo lang sarili mo, Mahal. Why don't you go under the table and suck me. You know you want to."

Stell didn't hesitate one bit. They have been teasing each other throughout the day that the younger man can't help but do things to his boyfriend.

He crawled underneath the table, emerging in between Sejun's legs. He held them and pulled them apart, just enough so he can kneel comfortably between his boyfriend's legs.

Stell leans down to examine the tent he caused. He's so happy that he can make Sejun feel this way.

He placed his mouth over Sejun's crotch and bit it lightly making Sejun squirm. He didn't expect that. And Stell did that with his eyes on him. "Nhh, Stell, get it out. Please, I'm so horny."

"Patience baby, I thought you were just hungry, bakit horny ka na now?"

"Ugh, stop talking and suck me." Sejun said catching his breath. He knows he's already leaking by the wetness he feels down there.

Stell unbuttoned Sejun's denim pants carefully, then pulled the zipper down. Stell immediately palmed his boyfriend's cock earning a soft mewl from Sejun while leaning his head back.

"Lift your ass, Sej." Stell said before pulling the denim and the boxers off the older man's body. Stell stood up to fold Sejun's clothes neatly. It's not new to him, Stell does that all the time. Being this neat makes him love the younger man more.

But he's already aching to be touched. "Baby, come on." Sejun whined, his erect cock exposed. Pre-cum leaking from his slit.

"You waited the whole day, what's a few more minutes?" Stell smirked at him, and turned his back, going to their room. He's holding a tube of lube when he came out. Uncapping it, putting a generous amount on his finger.

He turned Sejun's chair sideways so he doesn't have to go under the table. "Scoot baby, I need to see your hole."

Sejun did as he was ask. The chair is a bit too small but he thinks he can manage. But this is already turning him on so much.

Without any hesitation, Stell grabbed Sejun's dick in one hand. While thumbing Sej's rim with the other. "Baby I'm getting one finger in, okay?"

"Don't tell me, just do it." Sejun hissed under his breath, loving the way Stell is grabbing his knot, not moving at all, just holding on like his sex is the most precious thing.

"So impatient." Stell said while inserting a finger. It slid almost immediately, so he inserted another.

"Hhn.. Stell." Two of Stell's dainty fingers are lodged inside Sejun now, prying his sensitive prostate. The younger moved his fingers in one fluid motion going in and out of Sejun's body, while his other hand is getting busy thumbing his boyfriend's slit.

Without any word, Sejun felt Stell's warm mouth and tongue on his cock. He can feel every sensation as Stell moves his fingers in his hole and Stell's mouth on his erection. He moaned Stell's name as if he's going crazy. "Stell.. Baby.."

Stell looked intently at his boyfriend who's having the time of his life, head tilted back, sweat forming on his forehead. He let go of Sejun's cock from his mouth and stood up leaning on to the chair towards his boyfriend's face.

Sejun was confused when he felt the absence of Stell's warm mouth on him. He opened his eyes only to be met by Stell's pretty face while his hole is still getting a treatment from his boyfriend's fingers.

"Kiss me." Stell demanded making Sejun even harder down there that he thinks he will come even without any friction. He took Stell's mouth without hesitation. Grabbing the younger by his nape. His tongue running along Stell's lips, then biting them slightly. He felt Stell's soft tongue battling its way inside. When their tongues meet, Stell pumped his hole more quickly.

"Sej, you taste so good." Stell said while breaking off the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling the warmth of their love and lust.

Stell's hand moved faster. Seeing Sejun going crazy from his touch is his one satisfaction.

"Stell.. fuck me."

His boyfriend's hoarse voice bounces deliciously in his ear, making his cock swell immediately.

"Hold on tight, baby." Stell pulled his fingers off of Sejun before lifting him off the chair, his hands on his ass, supporting his weight. Sejun clung to his neck, legs wrapped around Stell's waist, latching on to his boyfriend's neck, sucking them as Stell moves them to the bed.

Sejun landed with a soft thud, his head directly on a pillow. Stell grabbed one pillow, lifting Sejun's hips and carefully placing it under him. His hole in full view.

Stell knows how much Sejun wants his cock inside of him, but he wants to pleasure his beautiful boyfriend first. He lifted Sejun's shirt over his head looking at the older man's body lustfully.

He bent down to kiss Sejun on his lips, biting and licking, while he intertwine his one hand with his. Sejun tightened his grip on Stell's hand as the younger pins him down.

Sejun lifted his head giving Stell access to his neck. Stell savagely went for Sejun's jaw, tracing a line to the sensitive part of Sejun's neck. He knows how to turn Sejun's button on, as he suck on the area just below Sejun's ear. "Ah, fuck.. Ste..ll." Hearing Sejun moan his name, makes Stell want him more. "You're so hot Sej." He whispered on Seju 's ear making the older blush.

Sejun pulled up a little, grabbing the hem of Stell's shirt and taking it off. Stell's glorious abdomen made Sejun's aching cock throb. He runs his hand touching every inch of Stell's abs, clawing up until his hand reached Stell's nipple. He pinched the nub, making Stell moan in pleasure. "Sej.. Ahh, so good." Stell became even hornier when Sejun lifted his own body up, claiming one of Stell's erect nipple in his mouth.

Stell arched his body, taking in the sensation of Sejun's mouth in his sensitive part, while he pinches his boyfriend's in return.

After a while, Sejun stuck his tongue out, licking Stell's nub. Stell grinds over Sejun's naked cock with his clothe one. The older unbuttoned and unzips Stell's pants hastily. Stell stood up to remove them. His erect cock sprang up, making Sejun lick his lips.

Sejun tried grabbing Stell's cock. He wants them so bad in his mouth. When Stell moved away, he whined. "I want to blow you, baby."

"Later, I'm too hard and I want to be inside you." Stell climb back on the bed after reaching for another lube and a packet of condom from the drawer in the side table. He uncapped the lube and put a generous amount on his finger. "Let me prep you again baby." He said as he bent down to whisper on Sejun's ear. He kissed him before inserting two fingers instantly making Sejun pull up his ass from the pillow. Stell pressed on the wall of Sejun's hole, making sure his boyfriend is ready to take him.

"Ready love?" Stell asked while pumping his dick. Sejun nodded and lifted his ass a little more. Stell is about to tear off the packet of condom when he felt Sejun's hand preventing him.

"I want to feel you raw, love. Pwede?" Stell just smiled and threw the condom on the side table slightly pulled Sejun up for a kiss. "Of course baby, whatever you want love."

Stell lined his cock, teasing Sejun's rim first. He inserted the tip into Sejun, making the older's hip buck a little. "Ah, Stell.." The younger man carefully filled his boyfriend's body with his hardness, pushing a bit more until he's fully inside the older man. He heard Sejun gasp with a hoarse voice when he hit the older's prostate.

"Uhh.. Stell, you're so big."

"And. You're. So. Tight. Love." Stell grunts every word as he pushed himself slowly, inching in and out of Sejun. 

"Harder Stell..." Sejun moaned desperately. Holding his cock and moving his own hand up and down his shaft.

Stell grasped Sejun's hips, turning him a little to the side. The change in position made Sejun yelp. "Aghh fuck Stell!"

"You like that, baby?" Stell growled as he pistons Sejun's hole, quicker now. Each thrust reaching his boyfriend's prostate, making Sejun moan in pleasure.

Sejun's hand moves quickly too, the sound of his wet skin squelching from pre-cum is making Stell move faster.

Stell won't allow Sejun to come in his own hand, so he removed one of his hand from holding Sejun's hip and he gripped Sejun's cock, thumbing his slit. He then moved his hand to Sejun's balls, pinching them slightly. Sejun bucked his hips forward harshly. "Fuck! Sej, take it slow." Stell said as he guides Sejun's thrusting hips to the rhythm that he likes.

"I.. Want.. To cum together." Stell said softly. Sejun slowed his movements down finally creating the perfect rhythm. His hips pushing up, Stell's cock pushing down and Stell's hand jerking him off in perfect sync.

"Ahh.. Sejun.. I'm near.."

"Cum with me Stell.. Inside me.. Please." Sejun begged his breathing labored and sultry.

As if on cue, Stell's knot swelled. His movement got a little sloppier. "Ah, Sej, I'm coming. Ah, I love you..." And with that, Stell exploded inside Sejun, filling his boyfriend up. He moved his hips forward as white slick drips from Sejun's hole.

Almost at the same time, Sejun shoots his cum on his belly. "Fu..ck.. Uh.. I love you baby." His eyes rolled back, taking in the explosive orgasm making him convulse. It's as if his cum is endless as Stell keeps pumping until the last drop.

Stell collapsed on top of Sejun, his cock still inside his boyfriend. He released with a soft pop, making Sejun wince.

Stell reached for Sejun's lips and kissed them tenderly. "That was amazing, baby. Did you like that?"

Sejun blushed, cupping Stell's face. "Yes, very much." Then kissed him passionately.

Stell reached for the wet tissue from the bedside table, cleaning them both up before lying down beside Sejun. He faced his boyfriend and hugged him tight.

"Gutom ka pa?" He asked Sejun.  
"Mas gutom now. But let me rest first."

Sejun closed his eyes without realizing he's already fallen asleep.

//

He woke up with a kiss on his forehead. Stell is carrying a tray full of food. The younger placed it at the bottom of the bed.

"It will be hard to sit down, dito na lang tayo kumain." Stell said before leaning down to kiss Sejun."

How did I become so lucky? Sejun thought as Stell passed a bowl of sinigang to him.

**Author's Note:**

> First upload! Hope you can encourage me by leaving kudos and comments. Thank you so much! 😄


End file.
